


What Do You Need?

by lovefan



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefan/pseuds/lovefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg comforts Nick</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Need?

**Author's Note:**

> Just my idea on how their relationship could be introduced to the audience.

It had been a tough case. A child murdered by her own mother because her boyfriend didn’t want children. Nick was devastated. He loved children and with every case like this a bit of his heart died away. 

Nick sat in the locker room, his face buried in his hands. Why? Why did people do these things to each other? Why did mothers kill their children whom they were supposed to love and protect with their lives? He just didn’t get it! What was wrong with the world?

He was so lost in his miserable thoughts that he neither heard the door open nor the soft footsteps approach him. Only when he felt a hand on his shoulder, pressing it softly, he looked up. Looked up into Greg Sanders’ beautiful brown eyes. For a moment the two men were lost in each other.

"I heard about your case." Greg said in a soft voice.

Nick just looked at him. He could see a lot of emotions mirrored on Greg’s face – compassion, worry, concern – but most of all he saw unconditional love.

Greg crouched down and took Nick’s hands into his. 

Nick followed his every movement. "I don’t get it, I just don’t get it!" he choked out tears already filling his eyes.

"Shh, it’s ok, baby." Greg replied and placed a tender kiss to his hands.

"How can it be ok? The girl is dead!"

"I know, but her mother will rot in prison for what she did and you put her away. It’s all you could have done."

"I know that but …"

Greg let go of his boyfriend’s hands and moved to sit next to him on the bench. He put his arms around Nick and held him close.

Nick sobbed against his shoulder openly now.

"Shh, baby, shh, everything’s gonna be fine." Greg pulled Nick’s face up and looked him deep in the eyes. "I love you, you know? I’ll always be there for you. So tell me, what do you need now?"

"You."

Greg smiled, stroked a hand across his lover’s cheek and placed a gentle kiss on Nick’s lips.


End file.
